colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
I Love You - 2NE1
Descripción *'Titulo:' I Love you (사랑해) right|230px *'Artista:' 2NE1 *'Single:' I Love You *'Pista:' #1 *'Genero:' Electro-pop. *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 5-07-2012 Video center|400px Boom Dara CL Minzy Romanización When you feel like there's no way out Love is the only way Geudae naegeman jalhaejwoyo Hangsang naegeman useojwoyo I said Ooh jiltuhage haji mayo Ooh jipchakhage haji mayo Ajik nan sarangi duryeowoyo Ireon naege mideumeul jwobwayo I said Ooh jiltuhage haji mayo Ooh jipchakhage haji mayo I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU Haru jongil geudae moseup jakku tteoolla Onjongil ulliji annneun jeonhwagiman tto chyeodabwa Wae ireon nae mameul ajik molla Nan neoui maeumeul ajik jal molla Neoui saenggage bamen jamdo mot iruda Dalbiche geudaereul tteoollimyeo nae mam gobaekhaebwa Dae ireon nae mameul ajik molla Nan neoui maeumeul ajik jal molla Look at me now Nae mameul barabwayo Ireoke aetaneunde Jigeum nal jabajwoyo Neutgi jeone eh eheheh I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU Meomchuji mayo sarang norae Meotjin neol wihae bulleojulge Everyday I say yeah yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah I say yeah yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah Meomchuji mayo sarangui Dance I bameul geudaewa bonaego sipeunde I say yeah yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah I say yeah yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah Nae mameul barabwayo Ireoke aetaneunde Jigeum nal jabajwoyo Neutgi jeone eh eheheh WE CAN’T GO WRONG, BRING IT BACK Milgo danggijineun marajwoyo Uri jogeumman soljikhaejyeoyo I said ooh jiltuhage haji mayo Ooh jipchakhage haji mayo Eodiseo mueol halkka gunggeumhaeyo Hoksi ireon naega gwichannnayo? I said ooh jiltuhage haji mayo Ooh jipchakhage haji mayo I love you everyday Don’t get away Take me away I love you everyday In everyway Neol saranghae Wae ireon nae mameul ajik molla Nan neoui maeumeul ajik jal molla I love you everyday Don’t get away Take me away I love you everyday In everyway Neol saranghae Wae ireon nae mameul ajik molla Nan neoui maeumeul ajik jal molla Español Cuando sientes que no hay salida El amor es el único camino Por favor solo se bueno para mi Por favor sonríe siempre solo para mi Digo oooh, no hagas que me ponga celosa Oooh, no hagas que me obsesione contigo Aún tengo miedo al amor Así que por favor dame algo en lo que creer Digo oooh, no hagas que me ponga celosa Oooh, no hagas que me obsesione contigo TE QUIERO Te quiero En el día, tus imágenes aparecen en mi cabeza Veo una vez más mi teléfono que no ha sonado en todo el día ¿Por qué todavía no entiendes como me siento? Y todavía no entiendo como te sientes Cuando pienso en ti, no puedo dormir Pienso en ti en el rayo de la luna Y trato de decirte mis sentimientos ¿Por qué todavía no entiendes como me siento? Y todavía no entiendo como te sientes Mírame ahora Mira mis sentimientos Te estoy anhelando de esta manera Por favor cógeme ahora Antes de que sea tarde eh eheheh TE QUIERO TE QUIERO No pares, esta canción de amor Seguiré cantando esto por ti, eres increíble, Cada día Digo yeah yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah Digo yeah yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah No pares, este baile del amor Quiero pasar esta noche contigo Digo yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Digo yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Mira mis sentimientos Te estoy anhelando de esta manera Por favor cógeme ahora Antes de que sea tarde eh eh eh eh No podemos equivocarnos Traelo de vuelta Deja de mandarme lejos cuando me estás atrayendo Vamos se un poco más honesto Digo oooh, no hagas que me ponga celosa Oooh, no hagas que me obsesione contigo Siento curiosidad por saber donde estás y que haces ¿Estoy siendo molesta? Digo oooh, no hagas que me ponga celosa Oooh, no hagas que me obsesione contigo Te quiero cada día No te vayas Llévame lejos Te quiero todos los días De todas las maneras Te quiero ¿Por qué todavía no entiendes como me siento? Y todavía no entiendo como te sientes Te quiero todos los días No te vayas Llevame lejos Te quiero cada día De todas las maneras Te quiero ¿Por qué todavía no entiendes como me siento? Y todavía no entiendo como te sientes Hangul When you feel like there's no way out Love is the only way 그대 나에게만 잘해줘요 항상 나에게만 웃어줘요 I said Ooh 질투하게 하지 마요 Ooh 집착하게 하지 마요 아직 난 사랑이 두려워요 이런 내게 믿음을 줘봐요 I said Ooh 질투하게 하지 마요 Ooh 집착하게 하지 마요 I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU 하루 종일 그대 모습 자꾸 떠올라 온종일 울리지 않는 전화기만 또 쳐다봐 왜 이런 내 맘을 아직 몰라 난 너의 마음을 아직 잘 몰라 너의 생각에 밤엔 잠도 못 이루다 달빛에 그대를 떠올리며 내 맘 고백해봐 왜 이런 내 맘을 아직 몰라 난 너의 마음을 아직 잘 몰라 Look at me now 내 맘을 바라봐요 이렇게 애타는데 지금 날 잡아줘요 늦기 전에 eh eheheh I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU 멈추지 마요 사랑 노래 멋진 널 위해 불러줄게 Everyday I say yeah yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah I say yeah yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah 멈추지 마요 사랑의 Dance 이 밤을 그대와 보내고 싶은데 I say yeah yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah I say yeah yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah 내 맘을 바라봐요 이렇게 애타는데 지금 날 잡아줘요 늦기 전에 eh eheheh WE CAN’T GO WRONG, BRING IT BACK 밀고 당기지는 말아줘요 우리 조금만 솔직해져요 I said ooh 질투하게 하지 마요 Ooh 집착하게 하지 마요 어디서 무얼 할까 궁금해요 혹시 이런 내가 귀찮나요? I said ooh 질투하게 하지 마요 Ooh 집착하게 하지 마요 I love you everyday Don’t get away Take me away I love you everyday In everyway 널 사랑해 왜 이런 내 맘을 아직 몰라 난 너의 마음을 아직 잘 몰라 I love you everyday Don’t get away Take me away I love you everyday In everyway 널 사랑해 왜 이런 내 맘을 아직 몰라 난 너의 마음을 아직 잘 몰라 Datos Categoría:2NE1